gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chief of Staff
Hello Hi Chief of Staff, welcome to GTA Wiki, about your site working with this site, you would have to talk to Xenon about that, who owns the site, if you have any questions about this site just ask me, user:xenon, or user:47, thanks. George 17:33, 27 April 2007 (BST) :Actually, I don't technically "own" the site I hails from. My guess is that, given the fact it's hosted on wikia.com, the owner would be Wikimedia Foundation, the very same one that owns and operates Wikipedia, Wiktionary, et cetera. So, I was only offering the "gesture" but that I don't have authorization to discuss those matters on their behalf. For that matters, I think it's up to our administrators, which would be Thai420, for English version anyway. :We understand. Although Wikia was set up by the same people as the Wikimedia Foundation - it is a separate company and not part of Wikimedia (which is non profit). Categories Just read your comment as I was about to type one here. Our categorization system is simple but it works for us. I appreciate you trying to help, but remember that these two sites have grown up differently. For example, what would go in the Geography category? We don't have many articles on the landscape of the games other than specific locations. If you have any suggestions, we'll discuss them - that's how stuff is done here. Xenon (Admin) talk 19:56, 27 April 2007 (BST) :Ah, okay, I understand. I will try my best adapting to this whole new, ahem, "landscape". :P But, thanks. I appreciate it. :) --Legion 19:59, 27 April 2007 (BST) These are quite big changes (editing lots of pages), so discussion is really required. How is this for a suggestion: Category:Locations stores all the categories I list here; Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas stores every single location in GTA San Andreas (every village and district), same with Category:Locations in GTA Vice City and Category:Locations in GTA III and Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories and Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories and Category:Locations in GTA IV and Category:Locations in GTA1 and Category:Locations in GTA2. If a location is in more than one game (eg Washington Beach) then it can go in more than one category (VC and VCS). We can even use Category:Cities to list only the actual cities (but these don't need to be categories). The only slight problem is that Bohan won't be in a Liberty City category, because there is more than one Liberty City - it'll just be in the GTA IV category. We don't need cities and geography and stuff. Feel free to use this system here now. Xenon (Admin) talk 20:10, 27 April 2007 (BST) :Okay, those suggestions are quite good so I'll get to them soon. Also, where is this place we can use to propose and discuss categories? I think it'd be best to have a central location for that kind of discussion. I am quite literally an 'idea generator' so my pool of ideas are just waiting to be unleashed. Thanks, once again. :P --Legion 20:28, 27 April 2007 (BST) (forgot to add my signature o-o) That is a very good thing to be. Just remember that there are other people with ideas and things round here too :P - I would say use the Community Portal for ideas and discussion (its not used for anything else). Anything particularly massive should definitely be discussed there first, and although most things can go through me, I would like to try and get this community to be a bit more self-sufficient. People like yourself are a central part of that. Although it would be nice if you could stick to adding/fixing content more than totally reorganising us just yet :) - We have loads of that need blueifying too. Xenon (Admin) talk 20:37, 27 April 2007 (BST) :I also want to add that we have rather excessive amount of uncategorized pages and uncategorized categories, both of which can be found via Special pages. In addition, I would like to recommend creating Districts categories for each of cities respectively, if possible. As for Locations categories for each cities, normally I would have used "Places" instead of "Locations" in its place within naming of those categories but I guess that's alright. I am just a stickler for organization stuff. I once joked back at GTAWiki that I might as well be their "Director of Categorizations". lol :P --Legion 20:28, 27 April 2007 (BST) Organisation is my middle name. No, really... Anyway, the uncategorized stuff should be categorized, BUT we don't need billions of different types of categories yet. Start off by making sure EVERY article is in ONE category, THEN diversify them. There is no need for a category for each district, simple because there are almost no articles that would fit in there. If Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas gets too big, then we'll look at making one for each City. Although for GTA IV, we might need one for each borough - not yet though (because there's no content). Having billions of empty categories just makes the site look empty - we want to have a handful of full categories :) Xenon (Admin) talk 20:39, 27 April 2007 (BST) Stuff I've never seen anybody work as quick as you :P - things are running smoother already, especially now we agree on what you're doing. Not too keen on the acronyms MTC and ILC - we'll stick with typo, links, sp, grammar etc for the edit summary - other people need to be able to understand it. I'm a big fan of acronyms myself (this is getting spooky) but I don't use them on other people. If we need the CAG at CIC with the CO and XO (2ic) RFN because IFF on DRADIS is recording CBDR... nobody has a clue what I'm on about. Keep up the good work. Xenon (Admin) talk 00:36, 29 April 2007 (BST) :Ah, thanks. I was kind of trying to be quick and efficient. Time is money, as some would say. Basically, time is spent like money. Time is like another currency. I have plentiful of times, especially given that I don't have job or education to attend, although that will change in either May or June, when I will be leaving for Texas for, uh, "rehabilitation". :P :I'll try to keep edit summary more simplified while avoiding possible confusion, especially with acronyms. I was also considering using code or something and refers those reading edit summary to code system chart or whatever. Like Code Blue or whatever. I later decided against that... lol. :P :Again, thanks. --Legion 01:23, 29 April 2007 (BST) The point of an edit summary is to quickly explain what you did in that edit (eg removed spam, fixed a link) so that you don't have to go and check the diff log to see exactly what you did. Making you go to another page to figure out wtf you mean defeats the object of that. It is also helpful if you want to explain why you did something (removed link because on wrong page or spam etc). Prize for the first person to fully translate the acronyms I used above. Xenon (Admin) talk 02:00, 29 April 2007 (BST) :There are some of those acronyms for which I immediately recognizes... CiC would be Commander-in-Chief, I believe. CO is Commanding Officer. I don't know what other acroynms are, though some seems to be familiar to me but what it stands for, I forgot. IFF seems to be vaguely closer to that of EFF, which is Electronic Frontier Foundation or something similar. Hence, I sucks at remembering lot of stuff. :P :Anyway, yeah, I see your point now. I just am trying to make sure that my edit summary doesn't get too long. To illustrate this dilemma I am facing, I have already gotten complaints, both on-line and in real life, that my usual writings are too long... even my college professors expressed their concerns about my writings... my essays there were unexpectedly too long for them when they have other essays to review and grade.... I don't recall how many pages it was but it was certainly too many pages in my case. :/ --Legion 02:17, 29 April 2007 (BST) Not quite. CIC is the Combat Information Center, yes CO is Commanding Officer, and IFF is Indentify Friend or Foe, so you can tell on RADAR who to shoot at or not. As for edit summaries, look at - I just write "links + sp" to mean I fixed or added links and corrected spelling. You don't need to put detail or exactly what you did, just to differentiate between a BIG rewrite with loads of new text, and a few minor corrections. Xenon (Admin) talk 14:57, 29 April 2007 (BST) ::By the way, just in case you're wondering, I'm using this page from Wikipedia as the guide to edit summary legends. I hope this is the progress. :) --Legion 00:58, 6 May 2007 (BST) Present I got a for you :) Xenon (?) 09:21, 2 May 2007 (BST) Moderator User:Chief of Staff, you are hereby now a Moderator on GTA Wiki. You now have a responsibility to help other users and keep the site running smoothly, but in return you have a few extra tools to help you do that job. Ask me if you have any questions, and please don't object that I used British Army Lance Corporal insignia :) Xenon (?) 00:46, 3 May 2007 (BST) <> :Ah, thanks for, uh, promotion. That was completely unexpected. But I can try my best as I can at doing my, uh, "job". However, I also have commitment to Grand Theft Auto Wiki, Active Worlds Wiki, and among others. But since you also appointed George as moderator as well, that shouldn't be an issue at this point... time are like money, I say. Time are just as limited as money are. Time is spent like money are spent. ;D :Anyway, enough about yapping on about that (probably) makes no sense at all, I guess. ;D Once again, I expresses my thanks, appreciation, and gratitude for you having confidence in my ability to make useful contribution to such a great project like this. I am honored and pleased to be working with you and that I believe we shall be making such a great project for years to come. Thank you and may God bless you and all. Cheers! --Legion 01:46, 3 May 2007 (BST) <> Hello Well I thought I'd join here too. Both sites are working towards the same goal, that being providing the most comprehensive information base on the GTA Series. Hopefully when I've more time, I can move content from the GTA Wikia over to here. Shame that there have to be two different sites though, but never mind. The phrase 'the more the merrier' comes to mind. A-Dust 22:25, 7 May 2007 (BST) :Well, hey, at least we get to be merry men (and women?). ;) --Legion 23:49, 7 May 2007 (BST) ::Men. A-Dust 00:05, 8 May 2007 (BST) ::Men. Xenon (?) 18:10, 8 May 2007 (BST) :::O_o lol, okay then. Anyway, but, hey, you know both of the wikis have their own different approaches and ideas about a wiki concerning the world of Grand Theft Auto. On one hand, Grand Theft Auto Wiki tends to be deeper and highly detailed about the fictional world of Grand Theft Auto. On other hand, GTA Wiki tends to be more about simplifying and likewise. Basically you have here advanced and simple flavors, if you know what I mean lol. I hope I summed this up well, but correct me if you prefer. Don't worry, I won't bite you for that. >:P lol :::Anyway, with that said, I think that some kind of inter-collaboration (or is that actually a word? o_O) or some sort of partnership between two wikis would be a fruitful and interesting relationship, especially if we work on each other's wikis and vice versa. Or something like that. Someone could refine on this idea or something. *shrugs* --Legion 18:26, 8 May 2007 (BST) ::A collaboration would certainly be interesting. I'm not too sure what GTW is exactly for - personally I think GTW is a place for easily-accessible information on GTA games. I don't really see this as a place for detailed word-for-word transcriptions of cutscenes or step-by-step walkthroughs of every single mission - certainly not yet. That level of (nerdy :P) detail is for somewhere else, perhaps GTAWiki. I don't really see how total integration would work (as in becoming 1 site), with our separate sets of leadership and policies. However, I think GTW has an advantage because we have our own domain and hosting, meaning we can edit a lot more settings (and install more extensions) and don't need to rely on wikia for everything. Certainly something to consider and discuss though. I'd like to chat to someone in authority there if possible. Also, don't forget that GTW has only been running about 9/10 months, a year younger than GTAWiki, so the detail will come eventually - Xenon (?) 20:16, 8 May 2007 (BST) :::Heh, I didn't say we ought to integrate totally both sites into a single site. I was merely suggesting a sort of collaboration between two separate sites, basically helping each other by making contributions like images, articles, et cetera in each other wikis. --Legion 20:20, 8 May 2007 (BST) (Got Wiki? Got Milk? ;D) ::Merely exploring other avenues :) I agree that sharing is certainly good and will help both our communities. You mean something like a trade agreement? Where we agree that GTW images can be used freely on GTAWiki, and vice versa? I think that is a decent idea, allowing both our wikis to grow in separate directions, but share common resources. In an ideal situation we would be able to share images through a commons-type wiki, but that's perhaps a bit irrelevant. But as you say - that needs to be decided by them, not you :) Xenon (?) 20:35, 8 May 2007 (BST) ::Of course. Unfortunately, I don't know who to ask over at GTAWiki about this idea. It could be either the Wikia company, those who started the wiki, or something like that. Perhaps A-Dust might know.... He was there well long before I actually arrived at GTAWiki. --Legion 21:28, 8 May 2007 (BST) :::Talking to Thai420 at the GTAWiki would be probably be the best start, as he founded the English version. Talking to some of the staff at the Wikia, such as Angela, would also be a good idea. As for Chief of Staff's idea, I think it would be beneficial for both sites. Personally, I prefer it here, compared to the GTA Wiki, which to me has certain advantages (general lists of, say, characters), but that's just a personal preference. I, for one, would like to see the two merge into this site, with the GTAWiki content moved here. The German version could also be moved here or just linked to. The German GTAWiki have been brilliant to the English site, as most images come from there. A-Dust 21:53, 8 May 2007 (BST) ::::As I have been busy lately and Chief of Staff and A-Dust have been doing most of the editing I fell the decision should be up to them, I really like the ideas you guys have come up with and hope to be back editing soon, however for now I leave the decision in their hands. I just ask to be kept up to date on whats going on. You can leave any messages for me at the GTAWiki as I'll try to check in as often as I can.Thai420 20:25, 10 May 2007 (BST) Welcome Thai420... I'm George. George 00:02, 11 May 2007 (BST) Inactivity Due to your extended inactivity, you are no longer a moderator. However, if you return and begin editing again, you may be invited to rejoin the staff team - Xenon (?) 15:34, 2 July 2007 (BST) :Heh, thanks god for email having been invented and thus I get notified via email anytime my user or user talk page is updated. Well, I'm inactive largely due to, shall we say, elsewhere in my life requiring my attention so I may not be resuming my editing here for a while. Actually, to be honest, I never wanted to be a moderator in first place. Having been promoted to a moderator was really unexpected. I usually considered myself an ordinary fellow person. ;D :Anyway, you can be pretty sure that I will be doing some significant contribution once the Grand Theft Auto IV comes out and that I acquires one of them. Until then, this "office" is closed until notice. lol --Legion 16:20, 2 July 2007 (BST) Okay that's good. Although I didnt perhaps make it clear that being a moderator (as opposed to admin) is just some extra privileges for normal members, rather than having the same commitment adminship carries. Hope to see you editing round here again soon - Xenon (?) 16:30, 2 July 2007 (BST) :Okay, understood. Either that or I got pretty much burned out with whole Grand Theft Auto crap. Lmao. Oh well, that'll change when Grand Theft Auto IV comes out. Call it a "vacation"... away from Liberty City, the worst city in America. :p --Legion 20:45, 2 July 2007 (BST) Just wanted to pop my head in and say hi, wondering if you fancied popping back so we can have a chat sometime. I'm on IRC too (Previously User:Xenon) Gboyers talk 15:24, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Juank Air Hello, I was wondering (as I've seen that you contributed to the aforementioned page) where in St. Mark's, Portland is the Juank Air sign? MoNK 17:23, 29 June 2008 (UTC) ...MoNK... GTW Don't forget to join us at our new website. A-Dust 00:52, October 11, 2010 (UTC)